


Explanations

by silvermoongirl10



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: One shot. Danny demands to know why Jamie decided to join the NYPD and possibly worsening the already delicate relationship between them. Based on a deleted scene from the season 2 finale Mother's Day.
Relationships: Danny Reagan & Jamie Reagan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching season 2 on my DVD box set when I discovered the deleted scenes from the season finale Mother's Day when we all witnessed the explosive argument between Danny and Jamie. This one shot is based on the deleted scene I had watched which I think happened before Linda talked to Danny, the words in italics are from the deleted scene. At the beginning of this one shot I am writing out what happened in the scene and then going on to a 'what if?' situation if this scene had been in the episode (which I think it should have been!). Enjoy!

"_What are you doing here?"_ asked Danny leaning against his desk turning to look at Jamie.

"_It was a cheap shot bringing Joe into the mix"_ commented Jamie shuffling his feet awkwardly and holding a paper wrapped roast whilst trying to meet his brother's sharp gaze.

"_I know it was"_ stated Danny almost glaring at Jamie remembering the words Jamie had yelled at in anger.

"_We don't have to be best friends Danny, but we gotta be brothers right?"_ replied Jamie almost desperately, as soon as Renzulli had marched him out of the locker room he had regretted what he had said immediately but knowing Danny and his bad moods knew it would be a mistake to turn around and apologize. Which was why he had returned an hour and a half later while he and Renzulli were taking a break before returning to the subway stations.

"_Come with me"_ ordered Danny gesturing with his head for Jamie to follow and walked into his Sergeant's office, then after Jamie had shut the door he spun round to face his little brother_ "alright look, I know you don't wanna hear this. But it's true so I'm gonna say it. You wanna know why I'm so hard on you? It's because I do. Not. Think. You. Are. Cut. Out. For. The. Job, ok?"_

"_You think you've been keeping that a secret?"_ snorted Jamie, remembering all the times Danny had put him down and made him feel useless despite all he had done with his recent undercover stint, saving the baby and helping in bringing down the Blue Templar in his Rookie year.

"_Oh come on kid! Do you have any idea where I would be right now if I had that degree of yours? I would be at some white shoe law firm pulling down mid six sum figures and getting ready to close in on making partner. So why the hell aren't you doing that?"_ demanded Danny glaring at Jamie, who seemed to want to take a step back but held his ground.

"_Because I wanna do this"_ replied Jamie, normally if Danny wasn't as stressed as he was, he would have responded to Jamie more tactfully after seeing Jamie subtly tense. But instead responded with.

"_Why?"_

"_Because"_ countered Jamie shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want to talk to Danny about his reasons for joining the NYPD when Danny was acting the way he was.

"_Because why? Give me a reason! You doing this because it's fun? Huh? Because you think it's exciting? Is that it? Or maybe you're doing it to please dad? Hmm? Or maybe you just want to make mom turn over in her grave? I don't know! But give me a clue please; give me some clue as to why some kid with a Harvard Law degree wants to walk around handing out parking tickets!"_ growled Danny his voice getting louder as he got more frustrated at Jamie.

"_No Danny. I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation. Here's your roast"_ choked out Jamie as he shook his head, thrust the roast at Danny and then yanked open the office door marching out of the office and Danny's squad not looking back. Missing the forlorn look Danny was casting to his retreating figure. He had come to apologize and give Danny the roast Danny had called him a 'numbnuts' over back at the 12th. And the only thing he had accomplished was giving Danny the roast. Well if Danny didn't want to sort things out between them, then that was just fine by him. Let Danny figure out that the worsening situation between them is down to him. Not Jamie's choice in becoming an NYPD Officer. He walked outside and saw Renzulli and walked over.

"Didn't go well?" asked Renzulli sympathetically seeing the look on Jamie's face. He had known Jamie wanted desperately to make amends with Danny so had said they would take a break after a shift change over at Jamie street station so Jamie could get the roast and come give it to Danny and apologize at the same time.

"No. But we didn't shove each other into any lockers if you're wondering" replied Jamie matter of fact and matched Renzulli's step as they headed over to the subway station they had been assigned to.

* * *

Danny was walking back to the 54th after meeting with Linda and decided there was no time like the present to try and build a 'bridge' with Jamie so he pulled out his cell phone. But after calling Jamie's number it went straight to voicemail, sighing Danny replaced his cell phone back into his pocket thinking that Jamie was ignoring him. But then settled for sending a text message.

**Hey kid look I'm sorry please call me. Danny**

Danny was startled to discover his text was unable to send; he stopped and looked at his phone confused. Then he remembered when Renzulli and Jackie broke him and Jamie up Renzulli had said _"you come on, XO just called, we've been reassigned to Jamie Street Station", _so Jamie was underground so that explained the voicemail and unsent text. But he thought Jamie's shift had ended which was why Jamie had come back to the squad an hour and a half after their fight, when he had finished his tour. Danny then figured something serious was going on for Jamie and Renzulli to have been reassigned in the first place and for their shift to have been extended. Danny wanted to call his dad and find out what was going on but knew he wouldn't gain any information so just put his cell phone in his pocket and began walking again.

After walking three blocks he was passing an entrance down to a subway station when he heard a scuffle. He looked down the steps to see about ten feet away Renzulli and Jamie were trying to subdue a perp who was obviously high and waving a gun around. Renzulli was pushed aside and the perp tried to run down the stairs to the station but Jamie stood in his way, Danny gasped as the perp shoved Jamie causing Jamie to lose his unsteady balance and begin to fall backwards. But Jamie shot out a hand and grasped onto the handrail and kept holding on as he swung around and his back hit the wall knocking the breath out of him. Renzulli was cut off by people running away from the guy with the gun, when the perp deliberated what to do; he half-heartedly pointed his gun at Jamie while he looked down into the station. Jamie kicked out one of his legs and made the perp stumble forward into the waiting arms of Jamie's and Renzulli's backup. The backup led the perp up the stairs and into a squad car while Danny jogged down the steps to Jamie's side, Renzulli seeing Danny there followed the backup to give the brothers a moment.

"Hey kid you ok?" asked Danny standing beside Jamie,

"What are you doing here Danny?" demanded Jamie glaring at Danny.

"I was walking past and then heard and saw what was going on" replied Danny watching with concern as Jamie rubbed his back. "Are you ok?"

"Fine" stated Jamie.

"Look about what I said earlier-"

"It's fine. Like I said you never make it a secret you don't think I'm cut out for the job, but what hurt was that you thought I joined the NYPD for reasons other than for myself" said Jamie staring past Danny's head.

Before Danny could respond Renzulli approached and said to Jamie "we've been assigned to riding on the next train for a few stops"

"What's going on?" asked Jamie confused as to why all of a sudden hundreds of patrol Officers were being assigned to subway stations and now most likely being ordered to do the same as he and Renzulli, riding on the trains.

"Don't know. But we gotta do as ordered. So take a good look at the sunlight kid cuz you won't be seeing it for a few hours" responded Renzulli.

"Whatever's going on just be careful kid ok?" pleaded Danny to Jamie,

"You don't have to watch over my every move Danny. I can take care of myself whether you believe it or not" bit out Jamie, he then turned and walked down the steps into the depths of the station and out of Danny's sight.

"Just give him some time Danny. He's tired from an extended tour and hanging out underground and he's also frustrated. Try talking to him tomorrow after church, he'll be rested up by then and in a better mood for you two to talk" advised Renzulli as he patted Danny's shoulder and followed Jamie into the station.

Danny sighed and with one more look in the direction Jamie had gone he walked back up the steps and headed back to the 54th. Where he could solve the kidnapping case and then be in a better frame of mind to talk things over with Jamie tomorrow as Renzulli had suggested.


End file.
